When Violet met Olive Green
by csm1994
Summary: BBRAE. One of my firsts. Set in a parallelalternate universe, where everything is the opposite of this universe. hope you like it!
1. Is this happening?

_**Teen Titans, in an Alternate Universe!**_

i.e.: A Universe where everything is the opposite of _this_ Universe. You know. A parallel universe.

_**Somewhere far away, in an A.U. ...**_

Garfield stared across the street at the love of his life. Raven.

He looked down at his hand and twisted his golden ring. Raven's identical ring glinted in the sunlight.

Oh, how sure he was when he slipped that ring onto her slender finger.

And now ...

Raven leaned over and whispered into the man's ear. He let out a robust, belly laugh.

Garfield clenched his hands into fists. He _trusted_ her. Why couldn't she just divorce him instead of running around behind his back?

No. No.

Don't jump to conclusions.

Garfield willed himself to just _walk_ across the street and ask Raven, "What's going on?" but he couldn't. It was as if he was suctioned to the pavement.

He reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone. _Snap_.

He took a photo.

_No. __**NO!**_

What was he doing?!

He wanted to delete the photo, pretend it never happened. But he couldn't, and it already happened.

Raven smiled and hugged the man, before waving goodbye to him. Garfield ducked into a shop.

He watched as Raven walked past him, oblivious.

Tears came to Garfield's eyes. It was clear what was happening.

_She was having an affair_.

"Sir, may I help you?"

Garfield spun around. The receptionist gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing can help me now," Garfield whispered, then proceeded to kick himself.

He sounded like a suicidal teenager.

"Nonsense! Everyone can be helped!" the receptionist enthused.

Garfield stared at the words on the wall behind the receptionist.

_Dr. Beringer's Marriage Counseling Centre. _

It was a sign.

His marriage was going awry.

Should he go along with it, or should he intervene?

He didn't want to lose Raven.

But maybe he already did.


	2. I wish I knew

**Chapter 2**

Garfield lay on his couch, replaying the memory of Raven whispering into the man's ear, laughing at him.

He scrutinized the photo taken on his cellphone.

This ... was wrong. He shouldn't have snapped the piccy. It was practically spying.

Raven.

Oh, Raven.

A brief smile danced on his lips as he remembered how she used to be, way before they met.

Jumpy. Paranoid. Quiet.

Flash.

_"Oh!" The dark-haired girl let out a shocked cry as all the contents of her handbag clattered to the ground._

_Garfield frowned, and walked towards her._

_"Excuse me, do you need a hand?"_

_She looked up._

_Violet eyes met olive-green. _

_She looked back down. _

_"I ... I'll manage."_

_"But I insist."_

_She threw her hands into the air._

_"I ... I ... oh, whatever!"_

_Garfield's brow furrowed. What was up with her? He was only trying to help. _

_Yet ..._

_He couldn't ignore how beautiful she was. Her violet eyes sparkled as he presented her her handbag. _

_"I'm Garfield."_

_"...I'm Raven."_

_They smiled; a moment was shared. _

Flash.

Bang. The door slammed open.

"I'm ho-ome!"

Raven waltzed into the living-room. "I had such a fabulous day!"

She gave Garfield a soft kiss. "I'm so glad you slipped that ring onto my finger."

Garfield couldn't believe it. What was she trying to do, toy with his feelings?

He pulled away. Raven looked astounded.

"Er. Yeah. Me, too. I'm happy too, I mean."

Raven frowned. "What's wrong?"

Garfield couldn't even begin to say why. "Nothing. You look great today."

Raven beamed, bringing out the purple in her eyes.

_Ask her. Just ask her. Show her the photo. Ask for a reasonable explanation. That's all. Raven would have a perfectly plausible explanation. _

_...Right?_

But Garfield knew he was afraid. Afraid of what she _could_ say. Afraid of what could happen.

What if she really was having an affair?

Garfield bit his lip.

It's now or never.


	3. In too deep

**Chapter 3 **

Raven stared at her husband. He seemed ... uneasy. On edge.

Oh God, did he find out?

No. She was imagining things.

...And if he _did_ find out, he would understand, wouldn't he?

A lump rose in Raven's throat.

"Raven ... uh ..." Garfield stuttered.

_Spit it out_, Raven willed.

"Raven ... erm ... uh ..."

_Yes? Yes?!_

"Do you want Chinese or pizza?"

Raven's mouth dropped open. Was that what he meant to ask her?

"Um ... Chinese," Raven tried to smile. "Don't forget the egg foo yung."

Midnight.

Garfield was most definitely _not_ sleeping. He sat on the edge of his bed, watching Raven. She gave little contented sighs in her sleep every now and then.

_I blew it_. _I should have just blurted it out._

He switched on his phone and stared at the photo again. He groaned. This was bordering on obsessive.

_**Richard.**_

He would know what to do. He always did.

"G'day, Rae!" Richard chirped as he pirouetted into the kitchen.

"Eek!" Raven dropped her mug of warm milk onto the floor. She proceeded to clean up the mess, tutting at him.

"Raven, be careful!" Garfield cried. Soon, drops of Raven's ruby blood were splattered on the floor.

Raven turned pale. "That ... hurt."

Garfield cradled her hand gently and kissed it, not conscious of what he was doing.

"You have to be more careful."

A strange emotion passed over Raven's face. Garfield looked up, heart thudding.

"What's wrong?"

Raven shook her head, looking dazed. "Nothing. Uh ..." she snatched her hand away from Garfield. "I'll ... fetch a broom and sweep this up." She eyed Richard grudgingly.

He held up his hands, laughing. "My deepest apologies, madam. Now ..." He turned to Garfield. "You told me about -"

Garfield grabbed his elbow and practically dragged him to the living room before Raven could catch wind about his suspicions.

"Ow!" Richard complained.

"Can you at least try to keep this a secret?!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Garfield sighed. "Look at this." He showed him the photo.

"Uh ... all I see is Raven talking to a fat ma-... whoah! No way." Richard's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What? What?" Garfield's heart skipped a beat.

_Please no. He loved her too much to lose her._

"I totally saw this dude in a magazine the other day."

"About what?"

"Ah ... I forget. I'm sorry." Richard screwed up his face trying to recall the memory. "All I know is ... he has a huge house. They featured it in the magazine. He's mega-rich, mega-famous, apparently. Not sure of his profession."

Great. Raven has found herself a rich, successful boyfriend. He groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Hey," Richard began. "Just because you saw them talking doesn't mean they're lovers or something."

"Not just talking," Garfield moaned. "She _hugged_ him. And whispered in his ear. And ... and ... she was so happy when she came back home that day. Ah, Richard, you know what this looks like, don't you?"

Richard secretly agreed.

No. He wasn't going to let this happen. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

And he refused to lose Raven without a fight.

Garfield had an idea, and he was determined to make it work.

Who said spying was only for detectives?


	4. I'm sorry

**Chapt 4**

_Garfield has learnt something new today_.

It is not very comfortable sitting on a tree branch.

Call him desperate, but he had climbed a huge oak tree over-looking the street where Raven had met the man. All this just to keep an eye on her. Was this just a waste of time or -

_Raven_. There she was. Garfield sighed. He knew she'd be back.

She looked around, the sun glinting on her dark head. She was waiting for somebody.

Her somebody came.

Garfield gasped and nearly fell off his perch on the branch.

_She kissed him. On the cheek_.

Garfield just stared straight ahead, dumbfounded. He was right all along.

_OK. I give up. Raven, you win. You win. I'll just stay here on my tree forever, mourning my broken heart _ -

Wait.

Wait.

She was getting in his car!

Garfield sprang down from the tree, surprising himself at how swift and graceful his landing was.

Then he was running. He didn't care how dumb he looked, running after a car.

The car suddenly pulled over. They were probably stopping to make out or something.

No. Wait.

They had seen him. Dumb. Of course they had seen him.

Raven got out of the car, her dark hair tousled, mouth in a surprised 'O'.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. Garfield opened his mouth to answer, to tell her the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Then ... _he_ came out of the car.

He put his arm around Raven. She shook him off, and looked at the ground.

Garfield saw red.

"What are _you_ doing?!" he yelled. He started taking giant steps towards her. "Sneaking around behind my back ... no, it's alright, I'll call a lawyer, prepare the divorce papers myself ..."

"How dare you talk to Raven like that - oh. So _you're_ the pretty boy husband. Hmm." the man suddenly looked very amused.

"Garfield," Raven said quietly. "We have to talk."

_**Soon**_

"He's your _what_?!" Garfield looked amazed.

"My marriage counsellor ... I really, really wanted our marriage to go well, so ... I found a counsellor." Raven looked embarrassed. "And I've been seeing him for the past month. Ever since we got married."

"But ... but why?" Garfield held her neat, petite hands in his. "You weren't happy the way our marriage is going?"

"I was ... and I wanted it to last. So ... I found a counsellor."

Garfield frowned. "Is he trustable?"

"Oh, yes, he's very good. They featured him in this magazine ..." Raven dug around in her large, blue bag. "Here. See?"

_One of the brightest counsellors ever seen, has helped countless couples. Less and less people are applying for divorces ..._

"Dr. Beringer!" Garfield exclaimed. The signs were there al along.

Raven smiled. "You know him, too?"

"Uh ... sort of?"

Garfield felt terrible.

"I wish I'd trusted you. I should have known you would never cheat on me."

"And I wish I'd told you about him."

Something was still bugging him though.

"Rae ... he's your counsellor, why'd you have to kiss him?"

Raven looked embarrassed. "Gar, he missed his little boy's birthday just for my session ... how could I not?"

Garfield was shocked. "Little boy?"

"yes," Raven replied, smiling. "He's married. Anyway, who would look twice at me?"

"Gee, Rae," Garfield murmured, staring at his beautiful wife. "I hope that question was rhetorical."

"It was."

Garfield and Raven gazed fondly at each other.

"OK.This calls for e celebration dinner," Garfield stated.

"Huh? Celebrating what?"

"_Us._" Garfield gave Raven a kiss. "Your call."

"Hmm ..." Raven looked thoughtful. "Taco Bell!"

"Your wish is my command!"

Garfield groaned inwardly. Taco Bell wasn't ... well ... _special_ enough. But he did want to please Raven ...

Suddenly, he had an idea ... He started feeling more optimistic.

"This will be the best dinner of your life," Garfield boasted.

"It's just Taco Bell!" Raven laughed.

That's what she _thought_ ...


End file.
